Broken inside
by fruitsbasketangel
Summary: Sakura is having a hard time dealing with all the things happening in Konoha at one point she finally realizes she needs to get a grip will she be able to do it? sakura centric no main pairings


Hi everybody! Fruitsbasketangel here hope you like my first fanfic! Please no flames I worked really hard on this and I do not want it to be torn to shreds. This is a one shot, songfic and has no main pairings. The story has **very lightly** hinted pairing they are Hinata /Naruto, Shikamaru/ Ino, Kakashi / Shizure and Hinata/Kiba. It's also Sakura centric. Well anyway read and review! .

Disclaimer: I do not own Avril Lavigne's song Nobody's Home or Naruto though if I did Sasuke wouldn't leave for Orochimaru and Sakura wouldn't be fan girlish and could kick Naruto and Sasuke's butt!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked home from the Hokage's Office where she was told the results of the mission that Naruto, Jiraiya and Kakashi were sent on. The Mission objective: Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from the sound Village.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it every day._

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

The results were that the mission failed. Naruto and Sasuke fought and during their fight they were both killed. The same thing happened to Jiraiya, he and Orochimaru both died while locked in combat. Then there was Kakashi, he was the luckiest out of everyone. He managed to kill Kabuto but came out of it severely wounded and chances were he wouldn't be able to be a ninja ever again.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. _

_Broken inside._

She also found out two weeks ago Tsunade was diagnosed with liver cancer and would die in about a month and a half. Naruto was so close to achieving his dream of becoming Hokage. He died, as Lee would say it, at the youthful age of 17. Sakura was about a foot away from the Haruno household. She took out the key, and then opened the door only to see her parent's bodies on the floor surrounded by dead sound-ninja. Her parent's bodies both had tons of kunai and shuriken sticking out of them just like the surrounding sound-ninja. She fell to her knees holding both her parent's lifeless bodies and started to bawl but not just for her family but her friends and mentor.

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place _to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She thought of all the things she had been through: graduating the academy, the first meeting of team seven, sasuke's betrayal, Naruto leaving and coming back, training under tsunade, becoming a chunin, jonin then ANBU with Naruto and watching him finally realize that he and Hinata like each other. Then her fellow ANBU members arrived, four ANBU with a pig, rabbit, sloth and dog masks. "What happened Sakura-Chan?" asked the one with the rabbit mask asked. "They're dead, my parents are dead, my teammates are dead! Why is everyone dying?"Sobbed Sakura as she was hugged (A/N as friends you perverts) by the rabbit ANBU. "I don't know Sakura- Chan, I don't know." The ANBU replied softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Two Weeks Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura seemed to try to hide her emotions behind a smile and fake happiness but the friends she had left knew better.

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind. _

_She's fallen behind. _

_She can't find her place._

_ She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 5 Weeks Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura was coming home from Tsunade's funeral, she ran into Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, how's civilian life going?" Sakura asked "Pretty boring but I finally had the time to ask Shizure out." He said with a smile behind his mask. Sakura then smiled one of her very rare genuine smiles. She was very happy for Kakashi and Shizure. A lot changed in the last few weeks. Shikamaru and Ino started to go out and Hinata and Kiba also started going out.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home. _

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes_

_Broken inside._

She then arrived home. When she walked in she was over whelmed by a lonely feeling. 'It's so different without them here' she then winced at the thought that her parents were dead. She then shook it off as she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see Ino. "Hey forehead, the council wants you to report ASAP." Ino said from behind her pig mask. "Okay Ino-pig." Sakura said then went to change into her ANBU uniform with a cat mask. She then did some hand signs and poofed to the Hokage tower. When she arrived and walked through the door and was greeted by the council. "Hello minna-san, why is it that you called me here?" Sakura asked. One of the members spoke up. "Well Sakura-san, we would like to offer you the position of Hokage." "I would graciously accept the title of Hokage." Sakura replied with a bow afterwards. Another council member then said "alright then, the inauguration ceremony will be held in two days." Sakura then left and decided to wonder around the village. 'What am I thinking?!?! I can't become Hokage! My dream was to become the village's top Konoichi and medical ninja while Naruto became a great Hokage that would help the village.' Sakura thought as she somehow found herself at the KIA stone. Now I know how Kakashi felt when he lost his teammates. Then her inner self spoke up for the first time in weeks.

**"Snap out of it girl! I understand that you miss them but you know as well as I do that they wouldn't want you to mope around all the time and not be happy! CHA!"**

"Where the heck did you come from?!?" Outer Sakura asked

**"I went in my room for a while so you could grieve a little but enough's enough, I was bored and needed someone to talk to!" **inner Sakura replied while the outer one just sweat dropped.

"Wait, I have a bedroom in my head?" outer Sakura asked.

**"Yeah and you also have a 4 story mall and a movie theater!"**Inner Sakura said and outer Sakura had a humongous triple sweat drop

"And this is all in my head?" outer Sakura asked

**"Yeah, where else did you think I was?" **inner Sakura said

"Well you have a point there." Outer Sakura replied

**"Of course I do and that is why you should take my advice and quit being so sad." **Inner Sakura said

"Yeah, inner I think I will take your advice!" outer Sakura said

_She's lost inside, lost inside … oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside… oh oh yeah_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX at the Hokage ceremony XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked out over Konoha's Citizens and Ninja and thought 'I will protect the village and make my friends and family proud!" she then put on the Hokage hat and if you looked closely you could see a little smile adorning her face.

**THE END**


End file.
